


Housekeeping [Loki x Reader]

by TechnoFay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Because of course Loki would like maids, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Late at Night, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Maids, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Smut, Top Loki (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: You work as a night maid in the Avengers headquarters. Unbeknownst to you, there's someone who's been admiring your work from afar... and has decided to show you how much he appreciates you.





	Housekeeping [Loki x Reader]

Housekeeping. Most every building in downtown New York had such services, but you were especially lucky to work in one of the most famous (and infamous) buildings in the state; the Avengers Tower. A dangerous place to both work and live to be sure.

Was it worth the risk?

Perhaps, but really what attracted you to it wasn't the work, it was the pay. While the Avengers could be an absolute nightmare to clean up after (thankfully, you had been given a list of which rooms to avoid touching, as some of Mr. Stark's experiments were very dangerous) the work paid well and gave you a place to stay on the lower floors.

Plus, you were a little caught up in the romantic side of it all; working in the same building as so many heroes, you sometimes fantasized about running into one of them.

You got your wish, though it was the last person you had been expecting to see.

Late one night, you were wiping down the last bit of the stainless steel counter tops, when a soft sound came from behind you. Someone cleared their throat, sending you about a foot off the ground and drawing a tiny shriek that you quickly stifled with your hand. Head whipping around to see who had interrupted you, your eyes widened at the sight of a tall, slim figure leaning by the doorway.

None other than Thor's adopted brother, Loki, the God of Mischief.

This was decidedly not good, and you being fully aware of what he was capable of doing, went to make your exit. “I-I'm sorry for disturbing you,” you muttered, both intimidated by his presence as well as his looks. Attractive but very dangerous he was, and alarm bells went off at the sight of the smile creeping across his face.

“Oh? Such a skittish thing you are. Scurrying around in the dark like a frightened animal,” he spoke, his head cocking to the side as he regarded you. His condescending tone struck a chord with you and your face scrunched up in irritation despite your pounding heart.

“Forgive me sir, but I need to get back to work,” you told him curtly, to which he replied with a soft chuckle.

“Right, the little maid needs to get back to their polishing,” he spoke in the same tone he had used before, regarding you with a bit more interest since you had told him off, albeit meekly. “Hmm.... I expected something a little more... fitting for your job?” the god spoke in amusement, gesturing to your work attire, which you had to admit, looked more like hospital scrubs than a maid outfit.

“Well, I'm not normally meant to be seen,” you pointed out, trying to step around him and get back to your duties and away from what was potentially becoming a hazardous situation, but he sidestepped and blocked your path, leaning down closer to your face.

“Perhaps not... but I've seen you plenty,” he purred out, his voice suddenly smooth as silk. “All alone on these upper floors... cleaning up after heroes who don't appreciate your work,” he continued, walking towards you now and you instinctively took a step back to maintain the distance. “But I... I've seen all the effort you've put into keeping this place spic and span,” he continued, smirking as your back hit the wall behind you and drawing out a startled squeak.

A triumphant expression on his face, he cornered you and leaned in close, lifting your chin to meet his gaze. “So... perhaps you deserve a reward for all that hard work,” he spoke, leaning in close enough you could see the tiny flecks of gold in is green eyes, all resistance you felt before was long gone, existing in some other plane besides the one you currently resided in.

His lips grazed yours and you inhaled sharply, holding your position to not ruin the moment or break the spell he had you under.

Just as quickly as the entire event transpired, he chuckled again and vanished out of sight, leaving you alone with nothing but your thoughts and a burning sense that this was not over yet.

* * *

 

Night after night, you waited for Loki to appear to you again, the disappointment only building in your gut with each break of dawn and no sign of him. After about a week of waiting, you chalked it up to a dream; sleep deprivation or something akin, and tried to forget the incident ever occurred.

It was better than continuously indulging the fantasy.

You were walking up the hallway to the kitchen, mindlessly humming a tune you had stuck in your head when you were grabbed by the waist from behind, a hand planting itself firmly over your mouth so you couldn't scream.

“There you are.” Black hair draped across your shoulder as your captor whispered into your ear, the voice sending pleasant chills crawling across your skin, immediately recognizing the source. “I was caught sneaking about before I could reach you and they detained me in my room. It was quite the inconvenience, but I don't mind,” Loki spoke, breath curling against your neck and making your hair stand on end.

His words barely had time to register in your mind when he quickly spun you around, pulling you back in by the hips then pushed you against the wall with the weight of his body.

“Because you see my dear, the anticipation makes the reward all the more worthwhile,” he leaned in and whispered into you ear, his arm tightening around your waist and earning a quiet whimper, your spine tingling as he slid the tips of his fingers across the curve of your thigh. He stopped short and eyed you with a mischievous look that was very fitting for his title.

He seemed to be waiting, waiting on you.

And given you had spent a whole week wondering just what had happened to him, a week's worth of dreams and scenarios playing out in your mind as you scrubbed and polished, you decided it was time to end the waiting.

Suddenly aware that your hands had been free this entire time, you lunged forward, slipping your trembling fingers into his hair and pulling him into the kiss he had refused to give you before you last parted. He tasted... sweeter than you expected.

The illusionary restraint the god had was broken the moment you moved and he deepened the kiss, pressing you eagerly against the wall. His hands were everywhere at once; in your hair, holding your hips and pulling at your clothes until they were out of the way, then running along the curve of your spine and grabbing at your bare ass.

The only constant was his lips pressing against yours, muffling the soft moans his touch was pulling from your throat. You helped him shed his own clothes as best as you could, the act proving difficult as he refused to allow you much chance at movement, finally pinning your arms above your head when you managed to slip down his pants.

“Getting a little... impatient aren't we?” Loki hummed, a sly grin crossing his face at your vigorous nodding and making your cheeks flush. “All good things to those who wait...” he said, shedding his pants and discarding them to the now complete pile on the floor.

There was just enough light coming from the kitchen that you could see his lean, naked body and hungry expression, the thought that you both might get caught if anyone decided they wanted a late night snack filled you with momentary panic, but the thought was driven away by Loki moving closer, his skin touching your own and sending electricity dancing across the surface.

Surely this was some kind of bizarre dream...

He teased and suckled at your neck, lining himself up with your entrance, the combined sensation of the cool air conditioning and erect cock pressing into you was overwhelming. This may be a dream, but it was a damn good one.

You arched your back as he eased his member inside, his breath coming out in short bursts against your neck until he was all the way in, pausing and holding himself there as he shifted his hold on you, using one arm to lift you up by your buttocks. Your feet left the ground and you stared at him, eyes wide and expectant, feeling his grip on your wrists tighten and realized that you were almost entirely unable to move in this position.

Completely at his mercy.

Loki sensed you coming to this conclusion, pulling back and thrusting himself all the way in. A cry escaped you at this motion and only drove him forward to capture your lips to keep you quiet, his hips working into a steady rhythm. His movements were smooth and gentle, yet somehow all consuming at the same time, as if he was attempting to melt his body and your own into one.

Squirming against his grip only made him tighten his hold, the bones in your wrists creaking and making you whimper into his mouth. He nudged your leg with his forearm, prompting you to wrap your legs tighter around his hips, a shudder going through you at the increased sensation. You squeezed his hips with your thighs and he let out a low growl, his fingers digging into you as he speed up his pace, the smooth motions turning rapid and frantic.

Loki's tongue invaded your mouth as he pounded you roughly against the wall, every stroke drawing you closer to ecstasy and you writhed against his hold, legs tightening and locking in place to trap him. To make him as much your prisoner as you were his.

This only seemed to encourage him and he growled again, pressing you bodily against the wall and thrusting into you as hard as he could without injuring you, the action more than enough to tip you over the edge. Your body spasmed as the pleasure coursed through, Loki continuing to pump his hips into yours until he followed suit, pushing deep inside as he finished, then relaxing against you as he held you up.

An unknown amount of time passed before he finally lowered you down to the floor, your legs almost collapsing underneath your own weight because the felt like jelly. You stuck your arm out to steady yourself, unable to stop yourself from giving Loki a dirty look when he snickered at the sight.

"A little unsteady are we? Was it too much?" He asked, watching you grope for your clothes and shakily attempt to get dressed. You paused and slowly shook your head no, eyes widening when he suddenly moved closer.

"Good... because I believe my room needs some... attending to. And that you need a more... job appropriate outfit," he spoke in a sly, velvety tone, lifting your chin with one finger. "Shall we?" You barely managed a nod before he snatched you up and carted you down the hall.

It looked as if the rest of the floor would have to be tidied up tomorrow night; an unexpected but quite pleasant work related hazard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feedback is always welcome~


End file.
